


Don't Worry, We Won't Kill You

by sportarobbiephan



Category: Jane and the Dragon
Genre: F/M, Horror, Humor, M/M, Soup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-23 21:20:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20227162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sportarobbiephan/pseuds/sportarobbiephan
Summary: Something is wrong with the soup...





	Don't Worry, We Won't Kill You

The swamp water soup is labeled as undesirable, but Pepper doesn't stop there. She adds what she can to make it better. She finds some strange plantlife near Dragon's nesting point outside Jane's quarters. It makes for a very interesting taste. She serves it for dinner, but for some odd reason, only the adolescents have the taste for it. Dragon runs away from it like it's a poison, but the kids can't get enough.

Smithy stops hammering and spends a lot of time cackling over one joke or the next with Jester and Cuthbert. They sneak into the kitchen for seconds and thirds and fourths. Their appetites are giant and they forego their chores around the castle. Lavinia doesn't have tea parties, and Jane and Gunther no longer seem like adversaries. They drop their swords in the bandyball yard. The kitchen has become so industrious as of late. Magnus comes for his son, but Gunther has no desire to leave.

"I'm staying, Father." He speaks monotonously, gripping his bowl tightly.

"You dare defy me, Boy?"

"I dare." He replies, not looking up from his soup as he shovels in another spoonful.

Magnus blinks in surprise. Jane and Smithy are at his sides, practically slurping the soup at the table. Jester, Lavinia, and Cuthbert walk over almost mechanically with bowls of their own. Magnus glances around for the others, and he notices Pepper and Rake have their backs to the window as they polish off their own bowls. He quickly wrenches the bowl from his son's hands and tosses it on the ground.

Gunther watches with a blank look as the soup drains through a crack in the ground and the bowl itself lies there, shattered. The teenaged boy stands, and Magnus hears a cacophony of bowls clattering. The man feels like he's sunk into someone's debt and is unable to escape. Rather than run, he faces the kids. Their pupils widen, drowning their irises in seas of blackened darkness.

Jane, Smithy, Jester, Lavinia, and Cuthbert solemnly join Gunther with darkened eyes. Magnus backs away, almost stumbling over his feet when he notices Pepper and Rake. Rather than a blank look, their eyes look almost crazed. Dried blood is smeared along their lips and chins. They look at Magnus as though he would make a meal, as though they were a pair of wolves. Magnus looks back to his son.

Gunther has advanced, fingers becoming more like claws. A low, guttural sound escapes his throat, almost like he's communicating to the other kids. Magnus holds up his hands in surrender when the princess in the tattered gown sniffs him. The prince takes Smithy's hand, as do the knights in training, the jester and Lavinia, and the wolves. Everyone is in pairs, Magnus notices, and Gunther's eyes blaze dangerously.

The last thing Magnus sees is his son and the redhead launch themselves at him. Blood is shed, and the body is disposed of. Hours later, Pepper makes a new batch of soup. Gunther and Jane's eyes are crazed, and the blood is dried. The kids have their bowls and spoons. Another adult has disappeared, and the kids quietly eat their soup.


End file.
